webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda's Profile Pic
Panda's Profile Pic is a short by Mikey Heller that aired alongside 5 others."TOMORROW AT 6:15 PM CARTOON NETWORK IS AIRING SIX NEW WE BARE BEAR SHORTS!! WOOHOO!" - We Draw Bears, Tumblr, June 29, 2016 Synopsis Panda worries about having a good photo online; his brothers offer their photo-shop skills. Plot The episode begins with Panda instant messaging a girl on a dating website. They discover that they both like the same type of movies, and Panda asks if she wants to meet him. She says maybe, and asks if she can see a picture of him. He starts freaking out, trying to find a good picture. He scrolls through his photo album on their computer, but only finds ones where he doesn't look that great. He gets to the last pictures and finds one where he's at a book fair. He's so worried that he doesn't notice Grizz and Ice standing next to him. He shouts in surprise and Grizz asks what he's doing. He tells him about the girl and how she wants to see the photo of him. Grizz asks if that's the picture he's going to send. He says that he doesn't think it's going to cut it, but that they can make it work. They open photoshop and start 'enhancing' the photo. They make him skinnier and add muscles everywhere. Next is the chilling of all his facial features. They get rid of the book fair banner and the books and replace them with a cool dogs on skateboards fair. Panda protests, saying that's not a thing, but they ignore him. Grizz adds a V-Neck t-shirt and makes the V very deep. They add jet black hair and make it a dance party. They edit the dogs to make them look like they're floating. That add a cop uniform to him also. Panda adds sunglasses but Grizz refuses, saying that it looks ridiculous. They turn him into a werewolf, add a robot arm, sprinkle hot dogs all over the floor, and finally, Grizz adds a sticker to the computer screen. Panda pushes them away and yells, 'Enough!' He sends the original picture. As she responds, they all lean towards the computer screen. She replies, "CUTE! ❤️❤️❤️" Panda is elated and Ice says that he believes in him, just right now. Grizz asks to see a picture of her. She says yes and it arrives soon after. It is an exact replica of Panda's edited picture, but with a girl instead of a boy. Grizz says, "Uh, Panda, she's perfect!" Panda shoots him a sarcastic look and the episode ends. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * The Cave Objects * The Bears' Laptop Trivia * When scrolling through Panda's pictures, a photo of him wearing orthodontic headgear can be seen. Cultural References * A program the Bears use to manipulate one of Panda's photos resembles Adobe Photoshop. * Grizz saying "Watcha doin'?" is a reference to Isabella from'' Phineas and Ferb.'' Errors * N/A International premieres * "판다의 프로필 사진" December 3, 2018 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Panda's Profile Pic Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:P